


Beware the Retail

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Martain Callahan is a lot more powerful than people give him credit for.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Beware the Retail

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post --> https://lowtownsaints.tumblr.com/post/188823721080/outer-worlds-au-where-everything-is-the-same

Martin Callahan was…well he was a straight mess of a person. His whole life had been training to sell Spacer’s Choice products, wearing a hat that he was entirely convinced had stolen part of his soul. That had stopped when a stranger had appeared on the Groundbreaker. She had spoken with him for hours, interested in everything he had said. Usually, people were dismissive or hostile, angry at him for things he had no control over. **  
**

He supposed her kindness was the reason he broke the contract and left his job. 

Sure, at first he hadn’t contributed much. He slept in the cargo bay, the moon mask just staring at the floor. Martin knew it was rather pathetic, but what could he offer? He had just been a salesman, what good was he in a fight? What good was he in negotiations? He again reasoned that was the reason he allowed the mechanic to saw open his mask about a month into his tenure. Bright green eyes winced at the almost blinding lights, unkempt red hair falling over his face and slightly bushy beard once the mask was tossed aside.

After being released from his personal prison, Martin found his confidence slowly begin to form. The Captain started to bring him along, a bit surprised at how well he was able to talk with vendors into getting great deals. 

It wasn’t until Martin and the Captain came across a smaller vendor being harassed by some Sublight thugs, that his true potential flared up for the first time.

“ _THEY DON’T DECIDE THE CHANGES IN FLAVOR!_ ” The Captain stood beside the bewildered vendor, hand hovering over her gun. It wasn’t needed, Martin easily beating one of the thugs with the butt of his gun. “ _YELLING AT THEM WON’T GET YOU THE PRODUCT YOU WANT_!”

“Hey, man get off him!” One of the others cried, rushing over to try and help their companion.

_“DON’T YOU LIKE BEING GANGED UP ON FOR NO REASON?! TRY SENDING IN A COMPLAINT NOW!”_ Martin grabbed a fallen pulse hammer, sending one thug flying back with the force of the swing. The two remaining thugs bolted for it, deciding the beating wasn’t worth it. The two who had gotten attacked groaned in pain, the Captain stepping over one man without a glance.

“Feeling alright there Martin?” The man got to his feet, panting heavily as he looked down at his bloodied clothes. 

“I uh, I think I’m going to be sick.” He replied honestly, swallowing thickly. The Captain clapped his shoulder, kneeling down to snatch the now unconscious man’s bits.  
  


“Come on, let’s get you a drink!” She grinned, tossing the cartridge to the stunned vendor. “Afterwards I’ll train you how to really beat someone.” Martin felt his heart soar, feeling rather accomplished as he was led away.


End file.
